dragonballherofandomcom-20200215-history
Akari Ryota
STORY Akari is the Great Grandson of the Great One Armed Samurai Samuru Ryota. He was Born in his Great Grand Fathers Shrine. He was already chosen to be a Samurai his Element was Light they wished to train him to his utmost potential and Trained him up until he Mastered Everything THEY could teach him since his grandfather had some Sacred Techniques he would never -pass down.Due to his Father Traveling around the world they gained a lot of money so he wanted to try gambling and was pretty smart so he'd usually win,He could've been a professional gambler but he wanted to be a Great Martial Artist to be remembered for Centuries Thus Traveling around the world.He is Currently Learning Sacred and Powerful Techniques yet to be revealed. Powers and Abilities Nitoryu-100 Strikes. An Ability his Grand Grand Father Developed it was a Simple Attack 30 Thrust 30 Slashes 40 Slices Light Slash- A Slash at Light Speeds with Immense Force Aura Tatsumaki- This can be used with or without a Sword he Spins around at High speeds Slams his Blade or Hands Mid-Air or Into the Ground Causing a Shockwave of Aura Must have Aura active. Light Force Tiger Combat- This is Where he Covers his Hands in a Claw Aura and Uses his palms and slashes. Light Fang- a Quick Slice that Gives off the Look of a Sharp Fang To Slice Through his Opposition First Month- Enero this attack is named after January in Spanish.This is more a peace kill killing the Enemy Swiftly so they feel no pain and see cold flowers. 2nd Month- Febrero this attack is a Choke that Transfers Aura into the opposition and Breaks down their Throat usually causing great Pain 3rd Month- Marzo this attack is the 3rd and Final of the Regular Months Granting a new Opening to the 7 Days and October to December. this Shows a Door Sending out hands with Sharp Spikes in the that thrust at the Opponent .......... 1st Day of the 7- Lunes Sad song rainy day this attack Begins with a Tune from the user Aura Drops falling down from the Sky at high speeds piercing through the Opposition usually for Large crowds. 2nd Day of the 7- this form is a Form of transcendant combat allowing no openings aura armor Appearing around the users body 3rd Day of the 7- The Form of Wisdom Allowing the user to See into the Future up for 3 Seconds and Grants them 360 Senses 4th Day of the 7- This Grants the user control over thunder and Lightning itself for close and Long Range Combat 5th day of the 7- This is something to Regenerate the user completely from Any to all Attacks Besides Atomic/Celluar Destroying attacks. 6th Day of the 7- the form of time this allows the user to see to the past and future and outcomes but it comes at a Cost of Life Force. Final Day of the 7th- A Extremely Large and Hot sun generated from the Users hand costing them a lot of power. Transformations Max Power Pumped Up All-Out Super Human